radioactivechickens_weird_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn
The Unicorn is an odd-toed ungulate mammal belonging to the taxonomic family, Monocerodae. The unicorn evolved from the past 50 million years from the small four-toed creature, Eohippus, then splitting into two diverse species, a smaller, yet bigger horse with a small horn, then eventually to the ones we know as today. Chickens, humans and other humanoid-type creatures have domesticated Unicorns since 4000 CE and soon became widespread. Wild unicorns first appeared 50 million years ago, as mentioned, and then evolved through the more bigger Miohippus, then splitting into two diverse species, Pliohippus, which would evolve into the common Winged Horse. The second eventually shows the diverse evolution of the unicorn, which the Miohippus, evolves into the human-sized Plinoceros, then to the two species of the same family, Monoceros hippo, the Maumerican and Ruffish species of Unicorns like those of the Legikian species, and the Esiyian species including the two, yet completely different types, the Sematren and Tatunian unicorn. Etymology The word "unicorn", comes from its horn, since its yellow pattern in Weird Mythology, is called a Uni-spin, and corn comes from its color, in which the yellow pattern has the history: When humanoids started to domesticate them, wild unicorns, even today, eat the delicious and famous corn, the lemon corncone. Taxonomy When first domesticated, they called them horned horses but eventually being called Monoceros, but then unicorn, and in Leet, it is U|\|1(0.-|\|. Biology and Behaviors The four species are completely different, but still in the same family. Anatomy of the four wild species * Legikian Unicorn Males are around 6 feet tall, while females are 5 foot. They are 5 feet long, both male and female, and both generally weigh around 780 pounds. * Prindian Unicorn In Prindia, they have their own version of the unicorn! rather large, they are actually kind of small believe it or not. Instead of the Legikian look, they actually look like donkeys, with horns on the top. Both males and females are 4 foot, and also strangely a bit elongated, being 6 feet long, and weight 400 pounds. * Sematren Unicorn The two Esiyan species are both buffed but also fat, showing huge muscles, and being heavyweights. Sematre's unicorns have a squashed-looking face with a small trunk, and a small, yet pointy horn, with four large legs, a big body, and a small tail. They are 6 feet tall, 1,120 pounds, and 6 feet long. * Tatunian Unicorn Like Sematre and Prindia, Tatu, they great continent of deserts, jungles, and savannahs, have their own version of the unicorn. Like the Sematren Unicorn, they are fat but have a pig nose, two small horns, being 5 feet tall, being 900 pounds, 5 feet long, and three tusks. Esiyian subspecies It is thought that the Sematren and Tatunian unicorns have arrived on them, when small, yet large, land bridges connected to them, and soon wandered into them. Many say because of the climate, time, and change, they evolved differently, and even many say to the Prindian subspecies. Sleeping Patterns Unicorns are very fond of sleeping since it's in their routine. Like many animals, they lay down to sleep, but the strangest thing, including with the other wild and domesticated subspecies, they, somehow, can sleep, standing on four. But it is unexplained how this happened through time. Domestication Domestication starting probably somewhere in Esiyia, 3500 CE, but became widespread in 4000 CE. Scientists say that domestication started in Prindia, about 3400 CE. Unicorns are also in zoos. Unicorn horn The unicorn's magnificent horn is thought to have magical properties, and thus some farmers and animal people, cut its horn, in which the unicorn does not feel pain unless accidentally cutting part of its skin if start down where the skin is. But, this proves false, and magic within the horn is only used by the unicorn itself if it wants, but do in secretly. magic sightings claim it can make vegetation grow both large and faster, as well as making predators smaller, so they can feel threaten just as they did before becoming small. Use as a trumpet Many have tested out as a trumpet, and the results are magnificent! It is used in Gappa's anthem, and also used for many other types of music, including jazz, blues, and sometimes used for dark tone music, such as this one! Interactions with humanoids When making contact with humanoids, they will investigate by smell and sometimes slowly be licking or biting on them. But never the less, they do great to humanoid friends and newcomers. They also do great work in many outdoor activities. Military and police Unicorns are used as basically they're own version of a police car, except, with a horn and powerful kicks! Warfare Unicorns have been used in warfare, as mounts for penetrating threat soldiers with swords, or bow and arrows, but also could die, due to soldiers, or other animals in the enemy army. Trivia * Many scientists believe that there were actually more, of the extinct variety. Many say that there would have been 1,000 different species before dying out. Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Domesticated animals Category:Odd-toed Ungulates Category:Different animals of the same family